My Hell Version of Naruto
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: So I was bored and I thought I'd take a different approach to "My Version of Naruto". So here it is. It's not my main focus though so don't expect much... and yeah this is this because fourth wall breaks. Yes, I'm talking about why the summary is like this. See you inside! PS: I'm sensitive so no flames and trolls. Formerly "Hentai" instead of "Hell" but Lemons aren't my forte.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so… this is going to be my more perverted version of "My Version of Naruto" which will be simply called,** _"My Hentai Version of Naruto"_ **because it's simple.**

 **Uh… just read it because I'm just doing this because I feel a little lustful lately. Not a full story I guess, and also more MILF time… oh who the fuck am I kidding. Writers block for** _"MVN"_ **so this is here.**

 **OH! REVIEW PLEASE! (No flames and trolls, I'm very sensitive)**

 **===(MHVN)===**

Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Mizugakure, the five greatest Youkai Villages in the Youkai realm. Each lived in harmony with each other under the banner of the Uchiha and Senju clans. However, like any other realm, this one had its secrets.

Uzushio, an isolated island in the Youkai realm, was independent. It's leader, the Uzumaki clan. As it was isolated, its outside contact was rare, and the village in general was as peaceful as any youkai village could be. Sex almost anywhere was accepted, even with such things that ningen, also known as humans, would call taboo. Well, it was accepted as long as you were not caught. They, like all other Youkai villages, have their own military force, way of living, tradition and culture, and lastly their own horrifying tales.

Those tales became the inspiration for their first ever special operations unit, ONI, named after the demon-gods who at times were actually protectors rather than the stereotypical destroyers.

Their reason for doing so? Uzumaki Oga, the first person to come into contact with the once thought extinct gods, was also the first Uzumaki to learn their ways. He brought it back to Uzushio telling them some tales of how these Oni knew nothing of Youki, but rather knew of an energy called Chakra which ningen use to seal them into the Youkai realm for eternity.

With one exception.

A lone ningen released the seal in order to make a deal.

"Give me a bride, and I promise that our strongest heir shall return and rule the Oni clan with knowledge of how we ningen work." He said to the Oni, and thus he was given a bride from every known Youkai specie, and for generations, their inbreeding has finally led to the leader of Oni.

Ningen, a simple name within the clan. At first, the elders were skeptical, but soon learned their place as the Hanyou easily silenced them, with a single glance. The Hanyou was kind, with the heart of a ningen, but he was also deadly, with the strength of golems, the power of dragons, the speed of a phantom, and the silence of a vacuum. Space is a vacuum, and that vacuum contains everything in existence.

So what happened to Uzumaki Oga? The man formed ONI, and he was the first to do everything he could for the program to succeed. ONI… a gift to Uzumaki clan, but its price was heavy. Many who applied were killed, similar to how the humans started a project of SPARTAN II.

Unfortunately, none of those in the ONI unit had Oni blood. That being noted, no one could access the Oni clan's new and most powerful technique: Parallel dimensional travel. Once activated, the user is near invincible as he can see all possibilities. Near invincible since using it for a first time the older you are gives great stress on anyone's body. In fact, the only people who are able to use it for a lifetime, would be those who unlock it at birth to those who unlock it by the age of three.

And then it happened.

The first Youkai war broke out. ONI was the first Special Operations Unit within the Youkai realm. Their work was never documented, but their purpose was simple. Protect Uzushio at all cost.

For five years, they fought. For those five years, Uzushio grew in fame as it was discovered as the only safe village in the entire war.

Then the second war occurred. This time, Uzushio opened their doors for those who wanted out of the fights.

And then the third…

This time, Uzushio had its doors closed. Their reason? Those who entered from the past war have started a change, a change that in all truth seemed great, but hid a darker image if completed. Unfortunately for Uzu, they were too late. They fell to all nations, but not without a fight. They held their own against each nation for two months. They lost their first battle thanks to Konoha ANBU who were more in number, and their skills were close. Kumo had BOLT, they were fierce though not as skilled and many as the ANBU. Suna and Kiri have yet to start their own, but they sent forces charging in like a river. Iwa had ROCK, though these were more skilled in defense than anything else, they are also hard hitters and act as artillery.

However, the five youkai villages underestimated the Uzumaki and their followers. How? They did not notice that within all the chaos, all ONI operatives escaped save for Uzumaki Oga who killed 75% of the forces sent to invade before dying due to a simple sacrificial seal which ensured that those not of Uzumaki blood could not touch the Uzumaki treasures… unless they are willing to cremate themselves in the process.

Ah yes, because of how Oga killed those youkai, he was given a new name.

Uzumaki Naruto Oga.

 **===(||||)====**

The Oni clan, hidden far from every youkai village, yet very near at the same time. Their village is hidden by a dense fog deep within the forest leading toward a cliff. A cliff that once had a beautiful view of Uzushio.

"So what you're telling me is that this boy is the last legacy of the ONI project?"

A boy with golden hair groans as he wakes with his features a little roughed up.

"Yeah, he has the skill."

"Skill? Impossible, that was a thousand years ago. The Ningen clan vanished after Uzushio fell."

"Yeah but think about it. He fought twenty of our best guards and still came out on top until _it_ stepped in."

" _It?_ You can't mean…"

"Kurama, why did you stop me?" The boy asks as a certain fox kit jumps out from some nearby bushes.

The two men, yes, we will refer to them the same as we do to people, the two men turn to look as soon as the child said Kurama.

"Because injuring the guards of the place your father called home is wrong."

 **===(TBC)===**

 **Alright, first time I actually made the first chap short. HOWEVER, this is not my main focus so don't expect this to be the most updated.**

 **Seriously though, review and check out My Version of Naruto and review it. I'm proud of that shit.**

 **Oh, and lemons will start by next chapter… probably the only chapter that should** (if I have time) **be posted within the week.**


	2. Light Lemon, gym class, and club

**I was pretty bored so I made this shit. Oh fucking yes!**

 **FIVE! FIVE REVIEWS! FUCK YEAH! ON THE FIRST CHAP NO LESS! ALL GOOD ONES TOO! WHOOOOHOOOO!**

 **Anyway, this chap will have a major time skip because I'm lazy as fuck in giving them conversations.**

 **As promised, a lemon will happen in this chapter.**

 **WARNING: OP as fuck Naruto. You guys should know by now I always love making Naruto OP…**

 **===(MHVN)===**

A long while has passed since that day. However, the blonde in the last chapter was Minato Namikaze. In this chapter, we shall finally show the main attraction! Uzumaki Naruto!

How did he appear? Why, he was but an experiment by the humans soon after an unknown event occurred which had merged the Human and Demon worlds. Yeah, but things weren't smooth for the first few centuries.

Obviously being a demon with horns and sharp teeth are stereotypically classified as evil.

Fucking stereotypes.

And humans couldn't transform so of course, youkai had to adapt. Yay modern society with gadgets and all shit that make ningen lose _almost_ all person-to-person connection.

Note the sarcasm.

However, before Naruto, we must first go into a little detail to how he was made.

Minato lived, Orochimaru was his apparent best friend in this paradox, Oni were nearing extinction and needed a new heir that could live forever, DNA from Minato was used, then decoding of bloodlines was used to give the blonde a power level that screams: IT'S OVER 9000!, and then some which I'm too lazy to say because I'd probably finish the listing of things by the ninth bond paper page on Microsoft Word.

Woohoo! Fourth wall breaking and OP Naruto.

So what do you think happened? Naruto goes to school. Konoha high… fucking cliché. Not that it matters much. Of course, Naruto wasn't a product of a test tube experiment but rather of gene experimentation which had been injected into one unknown and practically unimportant woman… yeah, a human woman.

Of course, with Naruto being a success, Orochimaru did another one, on the same woman. The fuck you think happened?! UZUMAKI KUSHINA!

Fuck, okay, I'll go with first name then last name.

Kushina Uzumaki, younger sister of Naruto Uzumaki. A fucking beauty alright. Hell, she even has that Uchiha asshole Sasuke gunning for her. Ah, but she has already sold herself to the devil. A handsome devil at that. Yeah, you know, the boy who's practically a year older than her, has cerulean blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and a messy crop of blonde hair with a thin low ponytail that reaches his mid back.

Okay, so Naruto might not have had that ponytail before, but now it he does because it serves a purpose. After all, he can't help it when he has the blood of a certain Weasel.

Of course, classes are boring as usual so we head to the front gates of Konoha high where Naruto waits for his imouto.

Oh! And the male uniform is a simple black school jacket and pants. Their shoes and shirts are free for their choosing. Like Naruto's shirt is orange, I mean, he wouldn't be Naruto without orange so why not. Besides, it's only his shirt and he keeps his jacket closed 90% of the time.

Now we can't forget about the female uniform right? So, the girls wear a skirt that is originally five inches below the knee, but some pull it up just to look cute.

Seriously, I went to Japan for an exchange program so I know. Host family was awesome… back to the story.

The skirt was blue, and the girls didn't have jackets since it rarely snows. Of course, they do wear the usual white button up shirt with a tie.

"Naruto-Onii-sama!" Kushina calls as she jogs her way over to her not really related brother but whatever. Oh, and perverts? Her breast jiggle… a lot.

Cue nosebleed and drool.

"Kushina? I thought club activities were still on going?"

"Hmph!" The red head huffs as he breast jiggle… jiggle-jiggle-jiggle… "I told them that I had a date so they let me go."

Cue dead pan. "I find that hard to believe."

"No seriously, they did."

Naruto freezes as he stares at her ridiculously. "Don't tell me… you had a fucking gang bang in the club room?"

Kushina freezes as a cold shiver puts her on ice then steam rises as the ice melts away to show Kushina going through a full body blush. "N-NO! Y-You have it wrong! I-I-I'd never do that! You know I promised myself to y-ah… someone else." _"Nice save!"_ Her chibi mental-self cheers as she catches what she was about to say.

"Oh, okay then." Naruto says calmly as he walks away.

"H-Hey! Don't just take things so casually!"

Naruto raises a brow as Kushina keeps pace. "So I take it you did have sex in the club room?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"Okay, so what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be too casual with your responses!"

"He~eh? I'm not casual." Pfft! Hahahaha! Yeah right! "I'm just living by the facts." Facts my ass. "I mean, we aren't completely human you know." Well now, that's a good point.

"So sleep with me."

"Huh?" Naruto blinks owlishly, both he and Kushina remain unaware to the looks of shock of everyone around them. "But I always sleep with you. Every night."

Pedestrians shock looks turn to horror. Perverts have hearts for eyes.

"I mean it's not like it's a big deal, but why ask me to sleep with you when we already sleep together?"

By this time the red head noticed the looks directed at them and starts to blush cutely with the occasional puff cloud puffing from her head as she looks down. "Let's talk about this later." She mumbles knowing Naruto hears her.

"Hai, hai." Naruto on the other hand doesn't notice the looks.

 **(|||)**

Naruto sits on his bed with a black shirt and a black pair of jogging pants on his person.

People, you should be familiar with how a typical anime bedroom looks like so we'll go with that.

Anyway, Naruto heads over to his computer and sighs. He opens a tab showing some porn stars, some apparently being in his school.

Then he lists down those in his school.

 _Ino Yamanaka, student._

 _Hana Inuzuka, vet._

 _Mebuki Haruno, teacher._

Knocking. With a dissatisfied grunt, Naruto quickly wipes his computer's history that not even the best hacker can bring back. Seriously! People can do that. "Nani?"

"Onii-sama, dinner is ready."

"Hai." With a final grunt, the blonde leaves to go to the dining room/kitchen, practically the same in a sense in some Japanese homes.

 **(|||)**

During dinner, a strange conversation happens. "So, Onii-sama, I hear that some humans are interested in you." Kushina says in a teasing manner that purposely shows some of her cleavage.

"Hmm… I guess. Usually there is this one girl who is always flirty with the guys but talks to me seriously. Then there's this guy who I sent to the hospital."

That's not really showing they have interest in you, you know?

"Hoh?"

Naruto nods with a fucking ass bright smile. Not to mention, he misses the dark look on Kushina's face. "If I remember correctly, the guy was… some useless dude called Junior or something. The girl was… Kuchiki? Yup, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki huh?" Kushina breathes out darkly. "Neh, Naruto-Onii-sama…"

"Hai?"

"Are you into her? Girls like here with flat chests?"

Naruto hums. "Well, I can't say I don't. After all, I am of the dominant type." Still completely unaware of the dark ominous radiating wave from Kushina he continues. "Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I raped her… Hmm… a tight fit maybe?"

"Oh? So that's your preference, Naruto-koi?" A new voice says, one belonging to a female.

"Ah, Kurame-chan!" Naruto waves to the entrance of the kitchen. A woman with Kushina's exact features, with the addition of a tail and two fox ears, walks towards the blonde. She wears a kimono with no underwear and boldly sits on Naruto as if she were riding him.

"It's been awhile Naruto-kun."

"Yes it has. How's Kurama-Jii-san?"

"He's been better."

Naruto freezes at that as Kurame smirks. "Let me guess… You snuck your way out the cave again?"

Tick mark begins! "IT'S A DEN! A FOX DEN!"

"Hai, hai." Naruto says calmly before he smirks towards the Kitsune.

Note, Kitsune may mean fox, but it may also mean fox spirit, mostly women.

"Now, what do you say about having some fun tonight?"

 **(|||)**

This scene we find Naruto and Kurame moving like a piston. Since it's the first for many, I'll make it light. However, they don't notice Kushina glare daggers of envy at the pleasure the Kitsune is receiving. To think that the man she loved would go after the lookalike.

With a final grunt and thrust, Naruto unleashes a flood of sperm into Kurame's womb. With that, the two fall to the bed naked, with Naruto still inside her.

 **(|||)**

"What time is it, Naruto-sama?" Kurame asks as she rubs her eyes from her sleep cutely.

"Midnight." Naruto says as the moonlight illuminates the room through the window.

"Neh, you know about Kushina's feelings for you right?" Kurame asks as she gently hugs him from behind. Her breast press against the blonde's back as the Kitsune smiles. "Stupid question right? After all, you noticed mine immediately."

"Hehe, well, I can't go around and fuck every person I feel like fucking right off the bat, yes?"

"So, when will you take her?"

Naruto's look turns from that of a kind man to a demonic entity. "She is still too innocent for me. Once that innocence has been taken, I shall take her." At that moment, Naruto's phone rings.

"Moshi-moshi? Hai… wakaranai, demo… eh? Nanda kore?! … Hai, hai, kono-yaro." With that, Naruto hangs up as he stares at the moon. "Well, I guess I'll be busy tomorrow… yare-yare."

 **(|||)**

The next day the blonde had gym class. P.E., for those who know the subject as such. Or Physical Education, whatever fits your preference, though for convenience, I shall dub it as the first mentioned.

Anyway…

"How youthful!" Gai… out of all characters… it just has to be Gai… well, in Japanese it is Maito Gai, and in English it is Might Guy. Take some few basic Japanese lessons from an app called HJ lite and you'll find why it's such. Pretty useful.

"How can beating someone to an inch of his life be youthful?!" Sakura shouts in outrage… typical, but not uncalled for. Considering it was some random student and all.

"That was uncalled for." Well, only Naruto sees it as uncalled for.

"Urusai! Baka!"

Naruto smirks at this as he dusts himself. "Hoh? Wanna try miss bubblegum?"

"Hell yeah!" In an instant, the pink hair girl has her fist an inch from Naruto's face. The blonde moves faster though and dodges, and just as their faces pass, our blonde speaks out with a smirk.

"You're rather cute when you get mad."

"Urusai!" Cue big ass crater.

Naruto jumps back with a smirk still plastered on his face. "Hoh? And a nice ass too." He looks the green eye girl in the eye and his smirk widens to a grin of a madman. "Show me what you have!"

"CHAAAA!" Sakura shouts as she charges the blonde. Her fists hits dirt as Naruto leaps to the air. In a mere second, her vision was blocked as some clothe fell before her. Once the clothe left her sight, she sees Naruto's bare chest and blushes before getting mad noticing Naruto didn't even break a sweat.

The blonde Oni on the other hand stands in a manner that taunts his opponent. He leans on one of his legs and gives an "Hmph!" before dashing forward and sending a punch towards Sakura who then dodges it and smashes the ground beneath her. The school sure is thankful for having the gym in a different dimension.

Naruto however uses the momentum of his punch to lift himself off the ground. A good call considering the crater that happened soon after his feet left the ground. He doesn't stop though as he lands with his hands and then does the windmill dance move which causes Sakura to jump away.

Completely annoyed on how Naruto attacks with style, miss bubblegum goes on a punching frenzy. Left-right-up-right-down with spin then left-etcetera. Still she could not hit the blonde.

Speaking of whom, his move set was simple. Dodge right, left, bend backwards, quick step back to dodge the downward punch, spin to the right, and then more. For a minute, the embarrassment continued for Sakura. Once it was over, it wall because Naruto saw she was slowing. With a smirk, he counters a left hook with backhand to the oncoming fist and a knee to the pink hair girl's stomach.

The girl coughs out some air making her fall and in a very vulnerable position no less. "You're actually good, but you lack in training." Naruto says as he summons an orange shirt onto his person, then his jacket unbuttoned. He holds his hand out for the gal who takes it with a little hesitation.

"Amazing! Oh how the youth shines brightly in you Naruto!" Gai says with a literal shining grin. How does that happen? Seriously, what's his toothpaste? "Now! Tell me how you were able to beat Miss Haruno! Share it with the class!"

Naruto sighs. _"I should've seen this coming."_ He looks at each and everyone in the gym before he nods. "The fighting style was predictable. After all, her move set only consist of punches." He looks to the beaten girl and smiles. "However, if she were to learn more than just strength on her arms, she would indeed be able to make me sweat. Even if just a drop."

Cue the huff of frustration and irritation of one sexy Haruno. Yes, she's sexy, just like Hinata and Ino are sexy in their own way. Besides, you came here for sex and action, but mostly sex; not fucking pairings. Besides~ this is a harem remember?

The crowd cheers as Naruto takes his seat and with a sigh, he remembers that this day was his club meeting. He was thankful that Kushina was a grade lower than him or else he'd have to deal with her getting jealous or some shit that a guy like me wouldn't understand. Women… no offense but yeah, I still don't get it.

 **(|||)**

Naruto walks over to a dojo with Kushina behind him. "Kushina, I'll be coming home late. I'll be the last to leave today." His 'sister' whines before nodding and heading home. He on the other hand enters the place to see Neji and Lee sparring on one corner. On another is Sasuke practicing some Kenjutsu. Then on another is the only woman in the club; Soifon, practicing punches and kicks, and is actually his apprentice.

Last but not the least, the only human by the name of Angelo Grey, practicing MMA, or so it appears.

 _"The only one who can actually keep up with me."_ Naruto thinks to himself with a little caution as he walks towards the person. Said person has metallic gray hair in a style similar to Naruto's.

This person was indeed into MMA, and while he may not be as fast, strong, or even as 'cool' as Naruto is, he was far more flexible. He knows each martial art, but focuses on the three branches of Filipino Martial Arts which are Kali, Eskrima, and Arnis, though some argue that all those branches are the same but are known in three ways. He also focuses on Muay Thai, Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, and even Ninjutsu.

"How are you even able to match me, ningen?" Naruto asks as he walks up to the person.

Angelo looks at Naruto, his lower face being obscured by his face mask. His eyes, his crimson eyes bore into Naruto's cerulean ones. "I am an augmented human. That is all you need to know." He then returns to practicing a free flow motion.

Naruto doesn't leave though. "If you aren't as fast as me or as strong as me, how can you keep up?"

Angelo sighs and pops his shoulders, neck, and any other place of his body he can pop his joints. "Flexibility. Not only physically, but also situation-wise. True, I'm not as fast as you, or as strong as you, but my fighting style allows me to hit you no matter how fast or strong you are. Even if-" In a blink, he bends forwards and sends a kick behind him. "Even if you can surprise everyone, my danger senses are superior to yours. After all, I'm not unbeatable like you."

"If so then you are because you're always aware."

"Well, stopping time isn't one of my abilities." He blocks the blonde again surprising him. "But I am immune to such abilities as well."

 **(TBC)**

 **OKAY! So, next chapter we will have a more detailed lemon scene, but this time with someone you probably won't expect. Hey, she's still hot so fuck it, I'll add her.**

 **Any questions? Review it and I'll answer. Not like I'll be spilling secrets… well, I won't answer who it will be but yeah, if you have questions, just ask away.**

 **Want a few hentai links? Ask away!**

 **Any problem with the story? Tell me and I'll explain. Just don't flame or troll. I fucking hate that shit.**

 **Oh, and if you wanna contact me via other means? Facebook. Search for Kuro Shi, but if you want to be sure, a damn good friend: Trey Jakosalem.**

 **Yeah, fucking shit I'm putting my friend on the line if you wanna contact me… or I could be giving you my real name. Who knows? Yeah seriously, I wanna keep in touch with you guys if you follow me or something. After all, I'm always open to new friends.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. Alteration, Sex, and Defection

**So yeah, here's the third chap. I'm feeling lustful again so here you go!**

 **WARNING: Rollercoaster ride ahead! Also some crossovers so yeah!**

 **FACT: The first two chapters weren't meant to make much sense because I always do something later on… like what you can find in this chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT: If I write lemons, you may imagine the conversation in it since I can't write them. Besides, I doubt the real deal will have you talking at all, instead you'll probably be moaning and groaning.**

 **IMPORTANT 2: Lemon in this chap but the special person isn't here. Yet. I can't find the right place to introduce her…**

 **===(MHVN)===**

"Well, stopping time isn't one of my abilities." He blocks the blonde again and surprises him. "But I'm immune to such abilities as well."

Naruto was surprised due to one thing. He had unconsciously activated his time control ability and thus, he stopped time.

Without warning, Naruto is pushed back by Angelo. The latter then says a simple word. "Kinjutsu!" Everything goes black.

 **(|||)**

Angelo's voice rings out in a deeper tone now and sounds more like a being of unknown origins. He is neither Youkai, Ningen, Tenshi, Kami, nor Akuma. **"How should I reshape your past, Naruto?"** He wonders to himself and then smiles as he gets a brilliant idea. **"Let's see… I guess we'll start with this…"**

 **(|||)**

 _ **This world was different from the former one Naruto was in. He was treated as the pariah. One can easily compare this to the original universe which was created by Kishimoto, but no. The truth is that this world is only similar to it.**_

 _ **Angelo and I are indeed the villains behind this, but no, we, or at least I will not take part of the story aside from the fourth wall breaking shit like this.**_

 _ **Chitchat aside, Naruto was treated very poorly. Minato Namikaze is his father who takes care of him, while Sarutobi sacrificed his life to seal Kurama into Naruto. Now, you can ask who the good person in this story is.**_

 _ **If I were to be honest? No one but Minato and a select few. He takes care of his son, or rather, took care of his son. He died when Naruto turned seven and Kushina Uzumaki replaced him as the Godaime Hokage.**_

 _ **Things went downhill for our favorite blonde hero from thereon out. For the next five years, Naruto was beaten on his birthday. Why? Because he wasn't proclaimed as Minato's son. Officially, he was just an orphan who earned the love of the Hokage to be treated as the man's own son.**_

 _ **But things have changed. Yes, everyone else was mean, no, EVIL to the young boy.**_

 _ **Iruka and Mizuki sabotaged his education, his classmates and their families treat him as if he were trash glued to the floor that needs to be removed, and the new Hokage even orchestrates mob attacks on his birthdays. The ANBU even join in the mob attacks but somehow, Naruto is still alive.**_

 _ **"Now… what will you do, Naruto? Will you become good and save the world from this stupidity? Will you become evil and become the monster they should fear you to be? Or… will you go on a dangerous path of a gray world where you are both evil and good?" Angelo's voice rings out through the darkness before everything turns white.**_

 **(|||)**

Naruto's twelfth birthday had been hell for the boy. He was immortal, to say the least. After all, having one's head cutoff and yet him still breathing? Surely it was the work of the fox was it not?

No, when Minato died, he cancelled the seal of Kurama for the fox and his son to merge. Neither mortal nor immortal, Naruto knows just what he is. He is… _Rem_ or _Entity_ in Latin. Being an Entity doesn't mean you have to have physical form, nor does it mean for you to not be tangible, but simply to exist.

Although his life was sabotaged, his intelligence is unbelievable even for his age. With the ability to control time, he is the ultimate power unless he meets Angelo again, which is likely to happen but that encounter is still further into the future.

This day was the day he would finally get his revenge. One of many in fact. Still, he needed to be patient as he had finally gained the ability to control time and see through time. His skill? Well, due to the fact that he had to learn its basics quickly just to survive, he has now mastered it completely. Why not go back to the past and change it, right?

It is unfortunate that in doing so, he could alter too much and will soon lose his chance of "proper vengeance".

Did Angelo lie when he said he couldn't control time? Yes, yes he did, but most who can are unaware that even they are affected by another person's ability to control it. That means to say that if Angelo were to stop time, Naruto would also be stopped. However, if the roles were in reverse, Angelo could still move freely.

With all those important fact being said, we can now find Naruto heading to the academy. Since he wasn't a shinobi yet, he isn't allowed you use the rooftops thus on his way to school, he is greeted by glares. Did we mention he's still wearing his orange jumpsuit? Well he is, after all, people use it as a targeting sign. In fact, he could easily evade them with orange! A FUCKING BRIGHT COLOR THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST FOR SHINOBI TO USE! But no, it makes so much sense. After all, no one takes him seriously with the color orange so of course they underestimate his abilities. Unfortunately, he can only get his own clothes when he's sixteen. Or when his career starts.

Ah yes, what was interesting was that attacks are not allowed to happen in broad daylight thus keeping him safe for the moment. Funny how it makes it seem like the light will always protect him.

 _"I'll just have to wait until my next birthday… I guess first I should start with that bitch who's always trying to poison me when I'm hospitalized."_ Naruto thinks with a dark smirk on his face. It is quickly removed as he enters the Academy and scowls. He makes his way to the room he's assigned to and he is utterly pissed at the thought of having to endure the beatings for a little longer.

Of course, we have to start with the introduction of minor and major characters. Shino, the bug boy seemed to ignore Naruto, which he did. He was on neutral terms with the boy. Shikamaru was also on the same boat as Shino. Choji was a little complicated, but they ignore each other after Choji realized he'd treat Naruto so badly yet Naruto never insulted him.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba are much worse than they were in canon. Now the surprising one, Hinata Hyuuga. How she treats Naruto is like comparing Naruto to a peasant who's own presence pisses off the kingdom's queen. In fact, it's only in school she isn't allowed to hurt him. Otherwise, she's rather friendly to other people.

With a silent sigh, Naruto waits.

 **(|||)**

Finally, the night before Naruto's thirteenth birthday. The boy knew that it was either tomorrow or never. His revenge was sure, but on who, that was a different matter. He was having second thoughts on who, so he sleeps knowing that by the time he wakes he will have his answer.

 **(|||)**

Naruto's day was fucked up from the moment he woke. First he was late for school, then came the beatings. Outside, he is keeping quiet as people beat him to an inch of his life. Inside however, he smirks as everything is going according to his plans. He feels himself being placed on a hospital bed and then patiently, he waits.

 **(|||)**

Naruto's eyes open as he hears the sound of footsteps closing in on his room. He quickly casts a very weak Genjutsu so that it remains undetected. Funny how the weak can overpower the strong through such simple means. The Genjutsu works in a way that makes him look like he's still sleeping even if his eyes are already open and observe the nurse that enters.

His young mind appreciates the nurse. A simple nobody in Konoha really, but she has brown hair kept neatly in her nurse's cap. He sees her pull a syringe with a much more potent poison that he knows can disable him for only an hour. Still, to remain paralyzed for an hour doesn't sound pleasant.

He suddenly vanishes causing the nurse to gasp. "W-What in the-AAHH!" The woman shouts as she is shoved to a wall. Not a second later, she finds herself pinned on the floor thanks to the blonde hair boy on top of her.

"You know, I'm actually tired of the poisons you're giving me." Naruto says with a glare making the girl freeze under such an intense look of hatred.

The next thing the girl notices is that all she has on her is her nurse's cap and her stockings. "Wait! What are you-KYAAAA~AAAH!" She shouts as she cums buckets of her juices onto Naruto's nude form. But then she notices that Naruto's little man is inside her and then she looks at him in horror before cumming again and again. "W-What are y-you doing t-to me?!"

Naruto smirks as he starts to pound the nurse again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm doing what _monsters_ do. I'm going to fuck you silly until you obey me!" He proclaims and the next thing the woman feels in that his penis had gotten much bigger than before.

Naruto moves in and out of her before the next second the woman finds her upper half hanging out the window as she's being pounded from behind.

The affair continues for an hour until finally, the woman hugs Naruto in ecstasy and kisses him passionately as the boy releases a godly amount of sperm inside her womb making her belly swell a little. After pulling out, the woman pants as her ass is sticking up in the air with sperm leaking out from her pussy. "M-Master… command me as you wish…"

Naruto gives her a dark smirk before turning her over and making her lean on the wall just below the window sill with her legs spread allowing more sperm to leak out. "Don't worry, you'll be of use soon. However, I want you to do something for me, if ever I'm here in the hospital, I want you to be assigned to me. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yesh… my… Mash-tah-hah-hah-hah…" She rubs her womb a little before closing her eyes.

"Such an interesting development."

Naruto turns quickly to find Angelo standing by the door with a smirk. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh… no one you need to concern yourself at the moment. In fact, I want to help, if only because I have nothing better to do." Angelo says in a carefree manner and smiles at the boy. "I can give you an army, power, and land, Naruto. In this world, that is what you will need to survive."

"And your conditions?"

Angelo gives him an evil grin. "Entertain me with what you do with my gifts for now. I'll contact you again."

 **Okay, so I'm not evil and I won't end it here even if I could. After all, I've only received positive feedback so far so I decided to amuse you people a little.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY!**

"I accept."

"Good. I hope to see you again." The man says before vanishing. His last words linger on though. "And nice work by the way."

Naruto smirks with the thoughts of the man being rather… intriguing. He never knew that that man was the same man who brought him into this mess.

So a few days pass and Naruto has avoided much of Konoha's population. He has returned to the Academy just in time for graduation week. Would he pass? No, he would not. How? Well, he'd simply fail.

Now, the details are very boring so let's skip to the time where we find Naruto acting very sad and on his swing. Yes, his swing, why? Because the villagers believe it has been tainted by the 'demon'.

"Naruto, I actually have a way for you to pass if you really want to." Mizuki says, his snake-like intentions being all too visible to our blonde.

Before said boy can make a decision, he has to think. What could happen? He could get caught and be labelled a traitor though it would indeed be literally impossible for anyone but Angelo to notice, or he could refuse and do some shit… like fucking more people. Speaking of which, he hasn't fucked that nurse in a while.

Decision, decisions, so many decisions. With an inward sigh, he uses his ability to see what will happen should he choose to accept it. Then he explores the other option. Nope, neither are good for him. Unless…

LIGHT BULB!

"Okay."

Mizuki smiles at this. "Good, all you have to do is something very simple."

"Which is?"

"You have to prove yourself in stealth by stealing the scroll and meeting me in the forest by 20:00 hours."

"Okay." Naruto says with a big smile before dashing off leaving Mizuki in the dark of his true plans.

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs as he sits in a clearing. Finally, Mizuki shows up with an angry look. "WHAT THE HELL BRAT?!"

"Eh… I don't know where the scroll is." Naruto says a little sheepishly and then looks at his teacher. "Do you know where it is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yes, it's in the Hokage's safe. Now I'm giving you five minutes to get that or you fail."

Naruto nods in thanks before speaking. "No, you won't need to." Not a second later, he reappears with a dagger plunged into Mizuki's throat. "Thanks for the information though." He says with an evil smile before snapping his fingers as Mizuki ignites into flames.

 **(|||)**

Naruto grins as he walks into the Hokage office. Kushina was at home as of the moment but that didn't stop him from using his ability. After all, ANBU watch the place 24/7 so he always wondered what would happen to them if they failed in spotting such "possible" threats.

Without wasting any time figuratively and literally, Naruto smirks as he sets explosive tags around the room. He leaves _without_ igniting the tags. He immediately heads towards the gate using the dark alleyways and he smirks when he returns time to normal.

The alarm of the entire village has been rung. Everything was in chaos. Unlike Minato, Kushina didn't know how to deal with instant emergencies. Naruto's actions caused such emergencies making Kushina roar in frustration.

Naruto smirks as he activates the seals. Of course, his plan didn't just involve the Hokage building but various other places as well. That included his apartment with a special clone inside. With him _officially_ dead, the village would never suspect him of such a thing.

The explosions have a five to ten second interval before another place goes boom. Not only are the intervals precise, but so are their locations. The first to go off was the Hokage Office. Kushina was nowhere near at the time. Then, the academy, followed by the ANBU HQ, the village's banks and hospitals, and then the civilian locations which also include Naruto's place.

The blonde boy pauses time and leaves the village. After traveling all the way to Nami, he goes to a dark alley and allows time to 'restart'. Finally, Nami. His goal. With the Konoha was, the Uchiha coup would never happen, they'd be too focused on deploying ANBU and keeping most of their junior shinobi out of missions just to rebuild and secure.

Konoha has lost her legs, now Naruto just needs to wait a little more. While waiting, he may as well start a base in Nami.

"Good to see you made it." He says with a smirk as he turns to greet three people. "Tazuna, Gato, Zabuza, shall we begin?"

 **===(TBC)===**

 **So there you have it! The third chap! Boy! I can't believe I manage to get this shit out!**

 **So… review? Please?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Now… where did I place MVN and TWD… shit… oh! Found them… fucking school… Oh! You're still here? You can review if you want and I greatly appreciate it if you do. Don't mind me… just… stories… must continue…**


	4. Rebirth of Uzushio

**So, I did change the title. Why? Because I found a fucking plot so fuck you haters! I haven't written lemon scenes in a while dammit!**

 **Now, let's get on with it.**

 **(MHVN)**

Angelo only has one comment on what happened with the last chapter. "Now what will you do Naruto? With a world as fucked up as this?"

 **(|||)**

"Tazuna, Gato, Zabuza, shall we begin?"

The three men nod with evil smiles. Each were given different tasks, though Naruto knows he can only trust one the most. "Gato, how is your business doing?"

"Everything is as it should be." He says with a smile.

 _"No, not him. That's for sure."_ Naruto thinks before turning to Tazuna. "How is the bridge coming along?"

"As far as everything that has happened? Without any hitch as of yet. Still, I won't know for sure."

 _"Possible, but he shows more doubts than with what I'm comfortable with."_ Naruto finally turns to Zabuza. He didn't need to ask.

"All preparations are ready. The excavation of Uzushio was terrible with how it was after the war, but we're rebuilding it. Also, we found some interesting items there. We thought you might want to take a look at them."

Naruto nods. He'd make Zabuza his most trusted man for now. If he were to build an army, he'd need to distribute his people and he'd keep Zabuza in Nami. "Well, with all that, I believe we need to get a move on. Gato, I want you to send information of Konoha's situation since I know Konoha will have kept people from knowing. I need that information to first hit the Fire Daimyo and Fire Lord. We'll see where it should hit from there."

"Got it." Gato smiles and walks away.

Naruto's eyes narrow before turning to Tazuna again. "I need that bridge done within the week. That can boost our trade and keep this village safe because they will believe we are a neutral village."

"Alright, no going home tonight I guess." Tazuna says with a sigh before taking a gulp from his sake and walking away to do what he's told to do.

"Zabuza." Naruto says after sensing Gato and Tazuna are out of earshot. "Keep an eye on Gato. I feel like he'll do something stupid."

"What about Uzu?"

Naruto turns to walk away but speaks. "Get in contact with one of your spies in Mizu. How you do it is none of my business, but I want him with me in three days' time."

"It shall be done."

 **(|||)**

Two days have passed and Naruto is currently on the couch in Tazuna's house. As of now, he is sucking on one of Tsunami's breasts as Inari impales his mother in the ass. The kid came which makes Tsunami hug Naruto as the blonde continues his feast.

Inari pants as he watches with envy as Naruto's shaft is revealed and his mother inserts it into her pussy. He hated it. The fact that Naruto took his favorite hole from him? He hated it. He watched as Naruto and Tsunami start to work like pistons with Naruto still sucking on the breast.

Tsunami cums as her eyes roll back, but she regains her bearings as she turns to have her back facing Naruto's chest. She bends forward and starts to stroke Inari's dick in while bouncing her hips as Naruto starts to thrust into her more. "Come Inari-chan. Let me have some of your milk." She says as she pants before finally sucking Inari's cock.

The boy then forcefully begins to slam his still growing man into his mother's throat and cries out as he cums again making the woman choke as her womb is filled with Naruto's seed.

The blond smiles before getting up and walks away.

 **(|||)**

Naruto sits on the roof of the house as Inari was having his way with Tsunami in the shower. It was finally the third day and now he just had to wait. Sure he liked Tsunami, but both he and Inari knew it was just for casual sex. Well, even Tsunami knew.

However, Tsunami on the other hand loved his dick so much that now, she needs to sleep with either him, or fuck Inari at night or else she might get crazy. But with Naruto leaving her, she's been making up for it with Inari.

Finally, Zabuza's contact arrives. The shinobi lands beside Naruto with one knee down.

It was a random Mist Ninja, but Naruto knew high profile shinobi would bring unwanted attention. Apparently Zabuza knows so too.

 **(|||)**

A day has passed as Naruto sits by a desk in Uzushio. The day before, he looked at everything found in Uzu. He was disheartened that it was destroyed beyond belief, but he was relieved to know that their secret stash of weapons remained secret. Apparently they have guns, from the oldest to the newest, and even primitive weapons such as spears and javelins used by Greeks and Romans respectively.

They had bows that could create arrows of different varieties, even have them blazing as soon as they leave the bow. All this was possible due to the seals in which would be linked to the user's mind allowing them to perform as wished.

However, what was the most promising feature was the ballista. Taken from the Romans of a different world or past, these ballista were modified to be similar to machineguns, but slower. Their power, was what kept them deadly, along with their numbers. They are practically giant crossbows that shoot spears.

"Naruto-sama! You have to see this!"

Naruto immediately stands and heads outside before one of the men tells him to hurry over. He didn't stop time, instead he teleported. Minato gave him four gifts, first was the love of a father, the second was the merging of his and Kurama's being, the third was the knowledge of his time controlling powers, and last was his teacher; Uchiha Shisui.

"What is it?" He asks as he and the men hurry to where they are needed.

"We found something, or rather someone, unbelievable."

They arrive soon after and then, indeed, this was unbelievable.

Before their eyes stand a man, in a slave's attire. He was chained to the ground, conscious, but his eyes were closed. Upon opening them, they showed to be all black. "Who are you?" Naruto asks in a monotone voice. Authority could still get him answers but also mistrust, a curious tone could get him lies, and caution could bring him silence. Indifference is different.

"Lucian." The man says in raspy voice.

"Bring him some water." Naruto says before walking over to the man. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. What happened?"

"A war."

"What are you?"

Instead of giving answers, Lucian looks him in the eye and finally speaks. "Lycan."

 **(|||)**

Two weeks have passed. Naruto has yet to return to wave, though he did send a clone in his absence. Currently, he was by the desk of his office with Lucian sitting across him. "So, the Uzumaki were vampires. Not only that but they made you slaves."

"And their Death Dealers were the only ones who could even hope to match my kin." Lucian finishes.

Naruto nods before sighing. "And what am I?"

"You? A hybrid. If what you told me is true, then you already have your lycan powers inside you."

Naruto nods. "So, now that I've learned my ancestors' dark history, what might I do?"

"Were you an ordinary Uzumaki, I would have already bit off my tongue."

Naruto smiles before standing and offering a hand. "Welcome to my clan, Lucian."

"A pleasure, but it is only you."

"Not anymore. From this day forth, Lycans and Vampires shall form one clan." This statement caught Lucian off guard but then the man smiles. "Humans must be kept safe as they are our people. Our kin are Nobles. That is the only way this clan can survive."

"Unfortunately, that's the truth."

 **(|||)**

Naruto returns to Nami. The bridge was completed as scheduled. He did take one more week before arriving due to him having to coordinate with the surviving lycans and vampires. All was well in Uzu, but he needed spies. Vampires and Lycans may have worked if Konoha had allowed them in, but he needs to play it safe. The only way to do that would be sending either a clone of himself or going there himself. Both didn't seem like safe ideas.

"Naruto," Zabuza calls out as he lands before the blonde. "I have news. Gato's planning a betrayal. He's using either Kumo or Konoha for it."

Naruto sighs. He didn't need his power to know. "I already know who he's going to."

"What? How?"

"Gato's a selfish man, so of course he'd go for his selfish desires." Naruto says before motioning Zabuza over. "Given the condition of Konoha, Gato will act when I'm sixteen. Practically three years from now. By this time, I want to be ready for a war."

"We're moving pretty fast here. Are you sure Konoha and the other villages won't notice?"

"They will. That's why we have Uzushio. These people are mere pawns. They'll be too focused on Nami to notice the rise of Uzushio. By that time, we'd have abandoned this village for Uzushio and abandon it to Gato no less."

"That's rather evil if you don't mind my saying." Zabuza comments before smirking. "Alright, so now… we wait?"

"No." Naruto says with a smirk. "We build, rebuild, and grow."

 **(TBC)**

 **So… was the lemon better now haters?**

 **Anyway, hope you like the plot so far.**


	5. Rebirth of the Oni

**So... Darker Than Black characters will appear in this chap. Hei will also be a male lead in this story. Or a supporting character. As long as it works best. Oh, and I do suggest Darker Than Black for those who want a badass male lead character protagonist. And do search Hei's description because I don't want to have to describe him since he's already on the internet. Just watch the anime, it's fucking awesome.**

 **Enough with my ramblings. On with the show.**

 **(MHVN)**

 _Naruto pants as Shisui stands across him. "Tell me, do you know how to beat an Uchiha?"_

 _The blonde shakes his head. No matter what, he just couldn't beat his sensei. Even if he could stop time, he enjoys the adrenaline of the fight. Also, he chooses to rarely use it._

 _"To kill an Uchiha in combat, dear Naruto, is to know how to fight blind."_

 **(|||)**

Naruto smirks as he stands on the edge of a cliff on Uzu. He was finally fifteen. He planned to attack Konoha after reaching the age of sixteen, but progress for him was fast. Uzu was near impenetrable. Besides, Konoha had opened her borders only two months ago. He remembers how Konoha was unable to explain the attack, and how they've strengthened their borders.

Then he still has Gato to deal with.

But what did he do the past two or so years in his life? Well, at the age of thirteen, or what was left of it, he managed to track down Akatsuki. At fourteen, he was one of their most trusted members using the alias of "Kaze" which was due to his elemental affinity. For the first few months of his age of fifteen, he has infiltrated each village, first in person then finally replacing himself with Bunshin. Konoha was no exception, but it was a whole lot harder to get information out of Konoha now.

"Naruto, we're ready." Lucian says as he walks up behind him.

"Good. I'll be joining you." Naruto says as he turns and walks by his lycan friend.

 **(|||)**

Naruto changed his wardrobes. He was now wearing a black shirt underneath a zipped orange high-collar sleeveless jacket. He also had on some black cargo pants and black combat boots. He chose to forgo his Akatsuki attire due to him not wanting to be identified as one of them as of yet.

He enters the war room where Lucian, his kin of lycans, and some vampires wait. These vampires are Death Dealers. Only they are capable of walking in broad daylight without being burnt into a crisp. Each wear the attire of the Assassins. Or the modern version to be precise which include pants, shoes, and hoodies.

"Alright, so our mission is simple. We free wave from Gato. As you all know, Gato has struck a deal with Konoha and we must attack while he is away. Which means we attack tonight. Silent, fast, and effective. Are we clear?"

"And what if we're discovered?"

"If we're discovered then improvise. Besides, Altair maid the laws and I told you, just follow them and we will succeed."

 **(|||)**

Naruto and his fellow Assassins enter wave. Each having their own hoodie. Naruto chose to wear arm warmers instead of a long-sleeved shirt. His jacket had a hidden zipper on the collar which is left unzipped to have the hood over Naruto's head.

"Let the massacre begin."

 **(|||)**

Gato was fucking happy. He got to betray Naruto, earn a fortune, and now he was going to finally get what he wanted. An audience with the Hokage herself. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could fuck her.

He enters the office with a smirk as he shows Kushina a folder holding the information of Naruto. "First, I need to know what payment I'm going to receive."

"No. First I need to know if this threat is real or not."

"Well then, I suggest removing your ANBU from the room." Gato says with a smirk as he sees Kushina nod. "Good. Now, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina's eyes widen. "He's supposed to be dead!"

"Well he isn't. In this folder is the list of all his known activities in the past few years. Anything he doesn't want to be known stays hidden unfortunately. He always has been good with keeping things under wraps." Gato says with a small amount of disappointment in his spies but then recomposes himself. "Now, I'd like my reward."

Kushina sighs after reading the papers and indeed, it did seem like Naruto. Unpredictable. Based on what she was reading? She'd guess her son would try and take care of a few lose ends which would mean Gato. Even if she was right, she doesn't how nor when. "So what do you want?"

"What can I have?"

 _"Since he'll die soon, I can't give him any funds… I wonder… very well… this should suffice."_ Kushina thinks before sighing. "Alright then, how about… I give you something special. Meet me back here tomorrow night."

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs as a new day is born. The massacre was finished in less than four hours. However, that wasn't to say there weren't escapees so for the rest of the night, he and his assassins finished them off. Now he has his hood kept away in his jacket's collar and is above Tazuna's house. For the time he was gone, Tazuna was killed by Inari since the boy was obsessed with his mother's body.

Naruto was mad. Why? Well because over the years he was gone, he tried many women, and safe to say, Tsunami was one of his favorites. However, he found out that Inari has been using that woman as a toy 24/7. Now add the fact that Tazuna was killed by said boy? Hoh-hoh-no! That man was Naruto's best architect! "Foolish boy." Naruto mutters as he releases a godly amount of KI which sends him crashing through the roof right into the main room where Inari had just finished cumming into Tsunami. "Time to die." Naruto says blankly and then in an orange flash, he appears beside Tsunami as Inari's body hangs on the wall with a horror stricken face.

 **(|||)**

In Konoha, the sky was dark as lightning and thunder raced and roared through the sky. Murders of crows caw as they fly around the place. Angelo smirks as he sits atop Minato's stone head. His eyes glow yellow as the space in front of him distorts. Out of the distortion comes a man in black and a flat white mask with eyeholes, a red slit for a mouth, and a purple lightning bolt going down the mask's right eyehole.

Angelo smirks as the legendary BK-201 appears before him. "Hello, Hei."

"What do you want this time, Angelo? Here to ruin my life again?"

"Hahaha! Oh no. See, I have a new boss for you. That or you do this job and you get to play the big parts."

"What is it?" Hei asks in his ever monotone voice.

"Your specialty. Assassination. Target is currently making his way towards the Hokage tower. If you don't know what that is, you know I'll have to feed you information on this world in a very painful way."

"I can handle it."

Not a second after those words were said, Angelo appeared before the man with one of his hands on the man's head. "Good."

 **(|||)**

Gato was fucking happy. He'd finally be able to fuck one of the most sought after milfs in the entire known Naruto verse. Or anime verse if to be precise. He didn't like the crows though. They always gave him a scare. Then slowly but surely, it started to rain. "Oh come on!"

"I wouldn't complain much if I were you." Hei says as he appears in Gato's line of sight. He throws one of his signature knives that impales the fat man's right arm.

"Ah! FUCKING SHIT!"

A blue outline surrounds Hei's body. As that happened, Gato wondered what was going on only for him to freeze before being electrocuted. Hei on the other hand pulls a wire that was attached to his knife which in turn brought the weapon back to him. "Alright Angelo, why did you want this to happen?" Hei asks more to himself seeing as Angelo is nowhere to be found. All the while, Gato's body falls lifeless on the ground.

 **(|||)**

It has been a week since Naruto arrived in Nami. On this day, the blonde teen wakes up in the arms of Tsunami. He was still inside Tazuna's house and then he looks at Tsunami's form.

The woman had a content smile with sperm leaking from her pussy. It was almost as if Inari never even violated her.

Naruto leaves Tsunami the way she is, her legs spread open and her arms over her head, as he found it rather attractive. Within the week, however, Naruto spent time rebuilding Nami. But what shocked him the most was the news of Gato's death. He didn't know how that traitor died, but when he heard that man was actually betraying for some sex with Kushina? Well, it is safe to say Naruto admits to finding Kushina very attractive. However, if he were indeed to rape her, he decides to rape all other hot Kunoichi under that bitch and then some!

Still, everything was fine for him.

 **(|||)**

Angelo and Hei walk towards an old warehouse. They enter it to see the dark interior due to the lack of light. Angelo takes the lead as blue balls of fire light up around the pair. They stop in an empty room where Hei removes his mask and Angelo does a ram seal which ignites a symbol on the ground. "Tell me, Hei. Who do you wish to resurrect to work with you again?"

Hei watches the man cautiously. Not only was this man dangerous, he always had a different agendum from what he shows. "What do you want in return?"

Angelo smirks. "Nothing much. Entertain me with this new life and team of yours, that's one of the things for sure. But since you know me, I'll just have to tell you." His smirk widens to a grin. "Kill me if you can."

Hei just stares before nodding. He wouldn't attack this man, not without strong allies to back him up. He's tried before, in a much different universe, but just couldn't.

To Angelo, however, Hei was taking too long. "Alright, well, the door is open if you ever feel like summoning someone from your old world. As many as you want."

"Quite generous of you. Care to explain?"

"I told you." Angelo's smile drops into that of Hei's emotionless façade. "Entertain me."

 **(|||)**

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE STILL NOT FIND THE MUREDERER OF GATO?!"

"Kushina-sama, the killer just left no trace. All we can tell is that Gato was killed in a quick, clean, and horrific fashion." Shisui says as he bows before his Hokage.

"DAMMIT! TIGHTEN VILLAGE SECURITY!"

"Hai!" Shisui says before teleporting away.

Kushina slumps down on the chair. Thankfully news of Gato's death has only been told to the ANBU and information brokers, the latter being told for any possible chance of attracting Naruto. _"This can't be his work."_ Kushina thinks rationally before taking a phone. "Get me Tsunade."

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs again. He's back in a war room in Uzu because he had to destroy Nami. All that effort rebuilding it only for it to be wasted. Not really though, after all, he used Mokuton to create a new base for his Lycan and Vampire clan. It was Nami no Akuma. The Wave of Devils. Its destruction was useful in creating a haunting atmosphere. In fact, it had a thin fog that would only thicken inside structures or forests.

Those things didn't concern our blonde friend, however. Instead, what concerned him was the fact of the Jounin exams happening soon. He badly wanted to attend, but wasn't even Chunin yet. "Zabuza, what can you suggest?" He asks.

Zabuza smiles at this before looking at the map on the war table. "The exam takes place in Suna. We can't use the Uzumaki clan symbol as our mark since it will divulge us. How about asking your Akatsuki friends for help?"

"I can have one of them join me in my team. _We_ , on the other hand, have to find a way to enter but remain unnoticed." Naruto replies as he too looks at the map. "We also have to cross fire country to get there. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Well, we could pose as a new village but that would give our location away… even a minor village would be noticed if we entered as such. It's one of those lose-lose situations."

Naruto nods before sighing and looking to a screen. "Tell me, what do you think would happen if we entered as an unknown being?"

"Well, you do need to enter as a team of three or four, but you have high chances of facing off against each other in your first test." Zabuza says as he did join the Jounin exams of Kiri once before. "Okay, how about… you pose as an alliance _family_ to a team from Ame?"

Naruto blinks before realizing the logic. "Indeed. Families will be noticed but they have their rights of privacy to not reveal their locations! Brilliant! But now what would we call ourselves?"

 _ **"Those who fail to learn from the past are bound to repeat it. One way or another."**_ Angelo's voice says through a barely audible whisper.

"How about… the Oni Clan?" Naruto suggests. He smiles seeing his right hand man smile at the suggestion. "It's settled then."

 **(TBC)**

 **So that's it for now. Lemon will be on the next chap… but with who?**


End file.
